


starts with an 'm'

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Dean and Cas are bros, Mandy the waitress, Multi, and pick up chicks together, episode 12x12, pre-established destiel, who suck each others dicks sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: See, Dean’s not so swept up in getting fucked cross-eyed by Cas when there’s a girl between them that he can really appreciate it.Cas is a fucking animal.





	

Her name is Marie. Or Mara. Something like that. She has a name that starts with an ‘m’ and ends in a vowel sound. If she were still wearing her shirt - and nametag - then Dean could tell you her name, but it’s somewhere between the door and the motel bed, buried under a trenchcoat, several layers of flannel, kicked off boots and Mara’s jeans.

Or maybe it was Mandy.

She looks better without the unflattering diner uniform anyway. The smell of grease and coffee still clings to her skin, but Dean definitely likes it. Cas doesn’t seem to mind either. But he’s buried between her legs, flat on his back, so he’s definitely smelling something even better.

“Yeah, just like that sweetheart, show him what you like.”

Mandy curls over him, spreads her hands across Cas’ broad chest and circles her hips, grinding down on his face. Dean’s lips are still on Cas’ cock but he’s not doing much in the way of a blowjob right now, distracted by the pretty waitress riding Cas’ face.

“You’re cute, but I like you better when you’re not talking.”

Dean winks, because he is one cute bastard, and goes back to sucking Cas’ dick.

Mandy - yeah, he’s going to stick with Mandy - moans and scrapes her nails over Cas’ skin. His hands are gripped on her waist, chest heaving, slick-suck noises of his mouth on her pussy making Dean’s cock ache and he can’t help lowering his hips to the bed to hump into the sheets even if his legs are hanging off the end that way.

He can’t even remember the last time they did this together. Now probably isn’t the best time to do it, either, but Cas’ has been sticking around more and hell, Dean gets nostalgic for the old days. They’ve made a lot of special memories and had a lot of teachable moments together.

Besides, between the breakfast pow-wow at the diner and the stake-out later, they’ve got time to blow off some steam.

It’s just a demon. It’s a milk run for them.

Dean drools on Cas’ dick and lets it get extra messy, dripping out of his mouth as he curls a hand around the base and jerks it tight, tonguing at the head. That always drives Cas wild, hips shoving up off the bed and his spread legs close tight around Dean’s head. Sliding his hands under Cas’ thighs and up over his hips, Dean spreads them along Cas’ belly.

Mandy’s sitting back upright again, reached behind her to hold onto the headboard as she swivels her hips and Cas’ whines are muffled but he’s still polite enough to remember that participation is key. Effort counts for a lot. Dean sucks his dick lazily and watches Cas’ tan hands drag down Mandy’s waist and over the tops of her thighs, reach blindly between them to fumble around for her clit, tongue and fingers searching for that magic button.

“Yeah,” she encourages him, “harder, come on you can suck harder.”

Oh yes he can. Dude is great with his mouth. At least, he knows his way around a dick, and from all the girls they’ve shared, Dean’s pretty sure he knows his way around a pussy too. It’s still fun to play the game, the ‘my friend is a clueless virgin wanna show him the ropes’ game.

That hasn’t been true for a while. Not since a couple more strike-outs after the sex-worker Chastity at that brothel. It had taken a few tries, but Dean had kept on, and hell if it wasn’t a revelation for him that he didn’t so much want to get Cas in bed with a chick - for Cas’ own sake, in a totally wingman way - but rather that Dean wanted to get in bed with Cas and a chick.

Well, they’ve had fun with it since then, and Dean’s not really sure what he’d call them, but Sam seems to know there’s something - hard not to with the way noises carry through the vents in the bunker. It doesn’t need a name, what they’ve got.

Mandy starts stuttering and crying out for God, has got her hands squeezed on top of her thighs, and Dean knows God personally, trust him, God has nothing to do with great sex. Bobbing on Cas’ dick while Mandy smothers him, Dean cups Cas’ balls and rolls them, Mandy shaking and there’s sweat on her perky tits that Dean really wants to lick up.

“Shit, holy shit, are you sure you haven’t done that before?” She’s breathy and shifts just enough to sit on Cas’ chest.

Neither of them answer.

Dean moves off Cas’ dick to kiss up the soft treasure trail of his belly and nose between Mandy’s legs, kissing the crease of her hip and up her stomach to lick the sweat off her chest and bury his face between them.

“Mm,” Mandy bats at his head, “Scruff.”

“Seriously?”

Dean blinks up at her.

“What? I just don’t like it.”

“Dude, my friend has wicked scruff going on and you like it between your legs.”

“Maybe I just don’t like yours.”

Damn, girl is ice cold.

Dean’s dick is twitching.

Cas drags himself up from underneath them, kneeling behind Mandy and squinting at Dean like it’s his fault he’s offended her. She just has it out for him.

Mandy leans back against Cas, rubs her ass back against his hard on and Dean’s kneeling in the middle of the bed with his stupid hopeful dick pointing towards them like one of those sticks that find water.

“I want you to ride me while I perform fellatio on my friend, would you be amenable?”

Mandy laughs. Honestly, it’s kind of hard for Dean not to laugh, too, and he’s used to this.

“God, my thighs are sore, I don’t know if I could.”

Dean sits back and watches Cas circle his hands around her waist, cup her breasts and squeeze, fingertips dragging over pale-brown nipples. She’s got a belly button piercing. Dean really wants to stick his tongue in her belly button and suck on it.

“If you can be good, and be quiet, I’ll suck you off while he fucks me.” Mandy tells Dean, eyes on his dick in his hand and Dean leans back a little further to push it up on display and yeah, he has got a pretty nice dick.

He can do that. And to show her he can be good, Dean doesn’t even tell her, just sits there and licks his lips and nods.

“Well look at that, he is trainable.”

Cas, the asshole, is smiling at Dean over Mandy’s shoulder. “Very.”

“Do you have a condom?”

“Uh. Yes.”

Castiel pauses and looks around, but Dean knows exactly where there are so he gets up and digs through his bag - never keep them in your wallet - and finds the box. He’s got a mix in there, ribbed, flavored, non-latex. Pulling a couple out and spreading them like a card trick for Mandy - not saying a peep - she laughs and knee-walks to the edge of the bed to pick out what she wants.

Cas tilts his head, watches. Dean feels like he’s got a data-base of all the threesomes they’ve ever had and is constantly analyzing them in his head to figure out some kind of formula behind it. There’s no logic behind sex, or emotions, or orgasms. Cas’ll figure it out eventually.

Mandy picks a ribbed condom - adventurous - and tosses it back to Castiel. She picks out a pina-colada flavored one and opens it, rolling it on Dean’s cock.

Dean likes Mandy.

Lowering onto her hands and knees on the mattress, Dean still standing, she gets a hand on his dick to hold it still and licks over the condom while Cas finally gets with the program, suits up, and crawls behind her.

Dean lets Mandy explore at her own pace, slow and teasing and first. Cas holds her hips as he slides forward into her and Dean knows the moment he bottoms out because her eyes shutter closed and her jaw goes slack. In a totally polite and restrained way, Dean pushes forward shallowly, sliding over her tongue, and Mandy seals her lips around him, rocks with the motion of Cas’ hips.

This is one of Dean’s favorite positions, from either end, mostly because he gets to watch Cas and Cas has absolutely no human hang-ups about his sex face or the noises that he makes. It can be pretty funny, but also weirdly hot.

Running his fingers through her loose hair, Dean guides her down when Mandy gets distracted, hot-suck of her mouth through the condom nothing compared to the feel of Cas’ naked tongue, but this has it’s merits - this is about the mood, about sharing something, about showing something off. Call Dean weird, but he’s proud in a way that’s strangely arousing when it comes to the way Cas fucks. The clueless way he flirts, the guileless way he kisses open and unguarded, the exploratory way he touches and how fucking wild he gets with his hips when he’s buried balls deep - in a pussy, an ass, a mouth, doesn’t fucking seem to matter.

See, Dean’s not so swept up in getting fucked cross-eyed by Cas when there’s a girl between them that he can really appreciate it.

Cas is a fucking animal.

Chest slick with sweat, dark patch of hair in between his pecs matted down with it, Cas’ muscles clench and flex as he snaps his hips forward and there’s a furrow in his brow. His eyes keep scrunching closed but he always snaps them back open, watches Dean with laser focus, moans like a porn star only there’s nothing fake about it.

Mandy starts squirming, the hand she’d moved to Dean’s hip squeezing and her nails digging in sharply. Dean pulls off, cups her face and she tenses up as she fucks herself onto Cas’ dick, back rolling and there’s a cute little butterfly tramp stamp above her ass. Cas slams into her so hard, bed juddering, and the noises he fucks out of that pretty mouth seem to surprise even Mandy when she collapses with a gasp, wide eyed.

Yeah. Cas is that good.

“You are so not a virgin.”

“Still had a good time, didn’t you sweetheart?”

“Did I say you could talk?”

Damn, didn’t even thaw to Dean after several orgasms. She does roll onto her back and give Cas some major heart-eyes though. Cas sits back, pulls off the condom to tie it and toss it in the wastebasket by the bed. His hair is rumpled and he’s got that dazed satisfied-but-confused look on his face.

It’s adorable.

Dean pulls off his condom; Cas’ll finish him later.

Standing and stretching, Mandy starts pulling all her clothes out of the messy trail they’d left.

“You can get a shower if you want.” Dean tells her.

She turns a customer-service-work smile on him, “I’m good. But thanks.” Angling her body away from Dean as she gets her bra on, Mandy batts her eyelashes at Cas, “Feel free to come by the diner anytime.”

“We’ll be moving on after we take care of a demon later, but thank you.”

Dean rolls his eyes and plops down onto the bed next to Cas. Mandy seems a little stumped by that one.

“Okaaay,” is the only reply they get and she’s pulling on her shoes, door closing behind that tight ass and Dean loves to watch them go.

“Hey buddy, you wanna give me a hand with this?” Dean elbows Cas and waves down at the situation still going on his lap.

“You didn’t climax.”

“She was kinda focused on you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was your soulful eyes that got her in bed in the first place.”

Cas squints at him, mouth tilted into a frown, mumbling “I don’t have a soul,” before shoving Dean back and moving between his legs. Yahtzee.

Folding his arms behind his head, Dean relaxes under Cas’ hands on his hips and the drag of that mouth down his belly and up his dick. This won’t take very long and hey, it’s important to have a clear head before getting into the meat of a hunt, right.

Cas sucks his dick exactly once before pulling up. “Why does your penis taste like fruit?”


End file.
